The invention relates generally to the field of card games, and in particular to a blackjack-type of card game. More particularly, the invention relates to a blackjack-type of card game where the players are provided with an option to place multiple wagers during the game.
The game of "blackjack" or "twenty-one" is a popular type of card game and is played throughout the world. The game of blackjack typically begins by having each player place a wager. The dealer then deals the players and himself two cards. To win, the players' cards must have a total card value higher than that of the dealer, but no greater than twenty-one.
Hence, in blackjack each player plays against the dealer (or the "dealer's hand"), rather than against each player. The dealer's hand is played out by the dealer, usually in accordance with a set of pre-determined "house rules". These rules typically control the play of the dealer's hand with respect to when drawing subsequent cards. On the other hand, each player may play his or her hand out according to the individual player's choice. Hence, each player has the option to "hit" (draw a card) or "stand" (not draw a card) in the effort to reach twenty-one. Usually, each player is allowed to wager only a single bet, typically before receiving any cards.
Although the game of blackjack has gained wide acceptance, it would be desirable to provide certain improvements. For example, it would be desirable to provide modifications allowing the game to become more strategic, more exciting, and more interesting.